onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
William D. Atlas
Backstory: Lived his entire life before he became a pirate on a boat with his father who taught him his sword style. His father died and William Inherited his Amp Amp Fruit. He went out on his own and tried to find a life to live. Now he hates everyone because the first people he ever met aside from his father tried to kill him. He believes no good people live in this world and that anybody who doesn't respect his power are better off dead. His Dad also had Conquerors Haki and taught him how to use it so precisely that he knocks out everyone but the one he came to talk to. Almost no one knows that he entered the room because when they wake up they automatically continue from where they left off with no memory of falling asleep, the only sign he entered the room is the marking he carves into the door wherever he goes it looks like this '''丹卞し丹己. Then William met the man who could overcome his Haoshoku; Xanxus Kaketio,' '''Xanxus Challenged William to a fight that lasted 10 hours leaving both of the party's Disabled and unable to move. William realized that neither of them could win this fight so he asked Xanxus to join him on his adventures.Now they are the Atlas Pirates. ' ___________________________________________________ Appearance: A white male that has no Facial hair, Has messy brown hair and an X shaped scar on his right cheek. William has Crimson red eyes and wears a brown long sleeved open vest. He has blue jeans and brown boots also he is slim and not very muscular. He is 6'7 and has a white cloak tied around his back as a cape and wears a brown Stetson hat. He has 3 small bisento hanging on his back _____________________________________________________'Personality: William isn't a guy who talks to people much. If someone approaches him then he warns them of their imminent death if they don't leave in 30 seconds then William beheads them. When he enters a room he uses Haoshoku haki to knock them out if they stay awake then he beheads the person who did, though it almost never happens. William hates everybody and I mean EVERYBODY, well except for Xanxus. Most people are intimidated when they see his deep crimson eyes and scar so he doesn't get talked to much. Now since Xanxus joined his crew he isn't allowed to kill civilians for no reason.' ___________________________________________________ William's Bounty was earned from him attacking everyone that makes him mad, specifically when he was annoyed by a marine vice-admiral by the name of Marcus Asage. When Marcus overcame his Haoshoku. William got annoyed and ran through Marcus with his sword, it took about 3.7 seconds and he took Marcus's head to the marines. That's when the marines raised Williams bounty to 300'000'000. They slowly raised William's bounty when he killed pirates and marines that got out of his haoshoku haki. His current record is Killing 700 pirate crews and 900 marines, so his bounty is 997 million now. __________________________________________________________________________________________'Fighting Style: He has 3 Small Bisento 2 that he uses for his 2 sword style and a third he throws like a lance. William doesnt use Busoshoku Haki because his vibration ability allows him to hit logia users. He sends sound waves through his Bisentos which explode destroying William's enemys he cant hurt them with Busoshoku haki because he uses his Buso to protect his weapon from the explosion. His Amp Amp Fruit Power is a logia that uses sound waves. William can move at the speed of sound, transform into sound waves, amplify create or nullify sound, and use the vibrations on anything. He can make the vibrations so low that they shake things or so high they shatter steel. He kicks and sends out vibrations as a ranged attack somewhat like ranyaku. William uses kenbonshoku haki combined with his speed to dodge any attack that comes his way. He hasnt gotten so much as touched by anybody but Xanxus since he developed his kenbonshoku haki to the point in which it is at now. His Kenbonshoku Haki is so finely tuned but he can see 3 seconds into the future.'Category:Characters Category:Pirate Captain Category:Devil Fruit Users